Portada
¿Quién es? Charlotte Summers Iñarritu, nacida en noviembre de 2005 en España (Andalucía), es una cantante infantil de padre inglés y madre vasca, que ha participado en diversos concursos; tanto como de televisión como aparte. También es modelo, y lleva participando en desfiles desde muy pequeña. Además de también asistir a clases de gimnasia rítmica (se da por hecho dada la flexibilidad que posee). Aspecto y personalidad Charlotte es una niña que recientemente ha entrado en la pubertad y por ello ha empezado a crecer gran cantidad. Desde finales del año 2015, se ha dejado crecer el flequillo y el pelo, luciendo una melena castaña que la llega al pecho (es lisa, pero muchas veces se la rizan para los desfiles). Sus ojos son azul oscuro, tiene varias y su nariz es muy pequeñita. En general es una niña simpática, creativa y modesta, que se esfuerza por conseguir lo que quiere. Su voz Según ella, se interesó por el mundo de la música a partir de los seis o siete años. Y a partir de ahí, empezó todo. No obstante, no empezó a tomar clases de canto hasta un año después de finalizar La Voz Kids (empezó a darlas en 2016). Es un claro ejemplo de soprana, a pesar de que su registro también incluye notas muy graves. Va a coro con su hermana Renée Summers Iñarritu. Instrumentos Actualmente cursa cuarto año de piano en el conservatorio de San Pedro de Alcántara y ya ha dado un par de conciertos en su pueblo, incluyendo en su repertorio: "La Sonatina", de Bethoven. Se cree que toca el ukelele/guitarra. La Voz Kids 2015 Casualmente, después de oírla cantar "I dreamed a dream" en Les Miserables, la llamaron de Mediaset (Telecinco), para que participara en las audiciones a ciegas. En el último momento, dos coaches se giraron, y Charlotte eligió a Rosario. El público y los coaches quedaron impresionados por su belleza, su talento y sobretodo, por traerse a un lémur de peluche al plató para cantar. Su hermana Renée pasó muchos nervios durante las audiciones. Charlotte, junto a Siria (7 años por aquel entonces) y Julia (12 años por aquel entonces), cantó "The greates love of all", de Withney Houston, y a pesar de que lo bordara, se le notaron los nervios. Y sin embargo Rosario decidió escogerla a ella: "Por las posibilidades de las tres". Charlotte se echó a llorar sobre el escenario inmediatamente. Ya en el Último asalto volvió a deleitar a todo el mundo con su mejorado "I dreamed a dream", a pesar de eso, no resultó elegida para la final. Y con todo, se comportó con deportividad. 'Después ' Después de La voz Kids, comenzó a tomar clases de canto, a trabajar aún más duro y a probar canciones más difíciles. Se abrió un canal de Youtube y consiguió un manager. Actualmente, estos son algunos de los covers que cuentab con más visualizaciones: -Me too, de Megan Trainor -No, de Megan Trainor -Pero me acuerdo de ti, de Christina Aguilera. Durante el 2016, contó que sus artistas favoritos eran Beyoncé y Christina Aguilera . Reveló que "One night only", de Jennifer Hudson, era su canción favorita. De hecho, audicionó con ésta misma para la segunda edición de fenómeno fan en octubre de 2016, obteniendo 49 de 50 puntos y demostrando lo mucho que habís mejorado. Quedó finalmente segunda, después de haber ganado con clara diferencia a sus oponentes (y a la vez amigos), habiendo interpretado "Beauty and the beast", "Suéltalo", "If I were a boy", "Hallellujah", "We are young", One night only y "Pero me acuerdo de ti". En verano de 2016 ganó "Big Talent Málaga", y con ella se llevó a vasa tres mil euros. En septiembre de 2016, se abrió su cuenta oficial en instagram donde, hasa fecha actual, informa de sus progresos, sus videoclips...etc. Además, en este año se adentró todavía más en el mundo de la moda: desfilando y participando en sesiones de fotos con Charanga y Afrikans Moda, además de siempre cantar, combinando así sus dos pasiones (junto a Renée, por cierto). Recientemente ha cantado en la radio y participado en 3 o 4 entrevistas. En marzo de 2017 cantó en la gala de los 100 años del Aula Fic, aprovechando así para presentar su nuevo proyecto de Euro Visión en Italia este verano.